


Dr. Lanyon and Mr. Wild

by NTGhost



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTGhost/pseuds/NTGhost
Summary: What if Lanyon decided to drink HJ7 after finding it in Henry’s study? A story but in a new perspective of a new victim. A gentleman, who’s quite silent about his opinions and another side, one who’s blood lust and love lust. Can Lanyon keep it a secret?
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Mr. Edward Hyde/Mr. Issac Wild
Kudos: 31





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heh sorry if this is a little short, I'm new to this whole writing thing so don't be surprised if my content isn't good. uwu

**The** sun beamed through the dark curtains of the dim-lit office of Dr. Henry Jekyll. The suns rich golden beams dancing between the cracks and crevices of the curtain’s gaps, flashing on a young mans white skin, his eyes twitch a little before slowly opening. He sat up and glanced around, his brown hair a muck, his clothes a bit messy, his tired garnet eyes slowly looked around until he met eyes on a body , a other male, asleep on the west side of the table near the door. This other male had dark chocolate curly hair. His skin was a soft brown , it sparkled when the sun interacted. “Robert...wake up, we fell asleep again” He said softly shaking the other man in purple. He then awoken “mmm- what is it Henry”? He sat up wiping the drool off his lower lip. He looked down on the amount of paperwork below them, some did have saliva which smeared the ink text, and others were just a little crumbled from them resting upon. Lanyon sighed before seeing Henry pick up the work, trying to fix it up and sort it out. Jekyll look at him for a second “I thought you would be the one organizing all of this”? This remark made Lanyon chuckle “you know me well Henry“ he grabbed a few sheets of work and started to straighten the winkles out, getting them separated into two piles one for completed and other for not completed. They did this silently for a few minutes until it was done.

  
**Jekyll** looked up at the clock and then pulled out his book where he kept track of his schedule. Lanyon didn’t need one since he was constantly reminded of when and where to go. Henry noticed he had a meeting with officials up in north London to ask for sponsorship for the society. Lanyon seemed to have a empty schedule for the day so it was finally a day for relaxing . He looked at Jekyll , who was already putting on his black coat and top hat. He turned to Lanyon “sorry for the sudden change but I must be going, you see I have a event I must attend. You are allowed to stay however”. He tipped his hat before quickly running out the room. Lanyon was shocked to see how quickly the events went. He sighed and turned back to the large piles of bills.

**He** pulled one off the top of the pile and started reading it before something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A subtle green glow came from The far career of the room , specifically from a countertop. He stood up and approached to where this Glow came and to find it emerged from a green liquid in an Erlenmeyer flask. Lanyon, being the curious man he was, lifted up the green container and inspected it closer. He walked a few before placing it down right next to a withering rose. He walked out of the room and moments later returned with some water for the dying plant, but what waited for him was a pink glowing substance, a substance that used to be green was now pink with rose petals floating inside. Curious once again, he lifted up the flask and spun it a little, watching the petals dance. “I swear this was previously green...how did the rose petals change the color, is Henry working on a new colorant”? There was something, this feeling in the back of his head, begging him to take a sip, to see what it was and what it can do. Lanyon tried to shake this feeling off but it got stronger and stronger he glanced and the pink glow. He soon gave in and before he knew it, he was gulping the whole thing down, it didn’t seem to have a taste, but something felt wrong, very wrong.


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taller, muscular man replaces Lanyon, but who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big gae. Sorry it’s not really that good, I’m tired and a lot of imagination was going through my head which was trying to make me rush-.

**There** was this sudden pain, a pain in his stomach, or was it his chest, he didn’t care, he just directed his attention to the fact the pain was quite unbearable, causing him to collapse onto the floor with a thump, gripping his stomach before screaming in agony. Before he knew it, he was having a difficult time breathing. Gasping for air, he turned onto his stomach and tried to cough out whatever was filling up his lungs, what ever it was filling his long was hot and burning. He looked at the ground to see this growing red substance pouring out of his eyes like tears, his nostrils like mucus and his mouth like saliva. He was scared and with the difficulty of breathing made him believe he was on the bridge of death. He wanted to scream but now since his throat was burning disabled that technique. The room was spinning, flashing red, was he going insane he questioned. Soon everything was fading to black as his body weakened from all the pain he endured. He soon collapsed in a puddle of the ruby red HJ7 that poured from his face.   
  
  


**Everything** went silent, it was like time had stopped and gotten cold. He gasped for air before heaving “haaa-haaa” and using the desk next to him to help pull himself up. He stood up against the desk and looked down at his hands, black sharp nails decorated his finger tips. He took a few minutes before looking up at the mirror, red piercing eyes staring back at him, his long white hair, tickling the lower part of his back. His clothes was smaller, ripped and torn, tightly gripping his body. He could only laugh and thunderous laugh “finally- out of that aristocrat, GAH it was so tight”! He said while pulling on the vest he was wearing “maybe cause he tends to hide all he dark secrets and desires” he chuckled 

**he** approached the closest to then find a coat and top hat. “This shall do while I go shopping for new clothes” he said before pulling the cravat off of his chest and tied his hair. He then placed on the coat and top hat and glancing at the door “only idiotic humans would use a door during the day, I shall use the window, just to be very excessive” he said before swiftly approaching the window, opening it and smelling the morning air “ahh, London air- filled with toxins” he gleefully chanted sarcastically before leaping out the window and onto the roof next door “now I just need to get to that bloody clothes store before I get spotted by those ruffians”- he then swiftly and stealthily started to sneak across the roof top, jumping down into the alleyway and watching carefully. He watched as civilians walked by one by one, or sometimes in pairs. Once it was empty he stood out and covered himself in the cloak, quickly walking toward the clothes shop in hopes to find the attire he desires.

**This** tall man walked in the doors of this establishment and quickly ignored the cashier who greeted him, he needed to get clothes and had no time for talk. He went to the XL sizes and started to pull out clothes he thought he was attracted to, they were many colors but one did stood out to him, a red vest. He took a look at it before placing it over his arm along with some new shoes, pants ,dress shirt and a few accessories. He approached the desk where the clerk greeted him once again, he showed the clothes and presented the pounds of how much the outfit in total cost. Once this was done, he ran into the back of the store to get dressed since he needed to look good when out and about. He busted open those doors and walked down the streets of London, still wearing the cape and hat because he is still a gentleman. He soon turns the corner and stops dead in his tracks, there he was, there was Henry Jekyll standing about, commanding and organizing things. All of this mans staring caused Jekyll to turn his attention to him, causing the man to bolt and hide in either embarrassment or the need to not spoil his identity.


End file.
